The present invention is directed to shaving and is particularly directed to a shaving assembly capable of lubricating and shaving a surface in a single stroke.
Shaving body hair typically requires the following five steps: (1) wetting a skin surface, (2) preparing and/or dispensing a shaving preparation (e.g., shaving cream), (3) applying the shaving preparation to the skin surface, (4) shaving the skin surface with a blade, and (5) washing away excess shaving preparation remaining on the skin. In order to save time and simplify the shaving process, there have been many efforts directed to combining two or more of the above steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,300 discloses a razor blade capable of moisturizing and shaving the skin in a single step. The razor blade holder includes a block of sponge-like material having a razor blade assembly implanted therein, whereby the cutting edges of the blades are arranged at or slightly below the surface of the sponge-like block. When wet, the sponge-like block may be pressed lightly on the skin surface and moved in a direction for shaving the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,429 discloses a combined assembly for applying lather and moisture to a shaving surface in advance of a razor blade so that the shaving operation can be conducted in a single stroke. This is accomplished by attaching a lathering device, such as a soap cake, immediately in front of the blade of a razor. During a shaving operation, the razor and lathering device are immersed in water and the razor is drawn across a user""s skin in an ordinary manner. The position of the lathering device on the razor is such that the soap cake comes into contact with the user""s face immediately in advance of the razor blade and thus provides a lubricating composition immediately before shaving. However, the use of the lather-applying assembly requires constant adjustment of the soap cake so that the lubricating substance is properly applied to the shaving surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,644 discloses a lubricant-applying safety razor including a lubricating member provided in front of a cutting edge of a blade when the razor is moved along a user""s skin in a shaving motion. The lubricating member is an elongated cylindrical roll formed of lubricating compounds and extending substantially across the width of the cutting blade. The lubricating member includes a peripheral surface for engaging the skin of the user to apply a thin lubricating film to the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,437 discloses a shaving assembly including a sponge-like element secured to a razor in a position that immediately precedes the advance of the blade. The sponge-like element is maintained in a saturated condition so that upon contact with shaving preparation on a user""s face, the shaving preparation is moisturized by the lubrication provided by the sponge-like element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,090 discloses a razor including a soluble body carried by a razor head or cartridge having an elongated razor. The soluble body is movable relative to the razor and is biased through an opening in the razor head by a spring. The soluble body disclosed in the ""090 patent does not completely surround the elongated razor. As a result, the device is designed for moving in only one axial direction over a shaving surface and is incapable of adequately lubricating the skin when the razor is moved in multiple directions over a shaving surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,349 discloses an apparatus for lubricating the blade of a razor by applying a liquid lubricant and solubilizer mixture via an aerosol system directly to the razor blade immediately prior to shaving so that shaving can be performed without first applying a shaving preparation directly to the area to be shaved.
To some extent, the above-mentioned patents have simplified and/or improved the shaving process. However, the shaving devices disclosed in these patents are incapable of operating effectively in certain unique shaving environments, such as when a user attempts to shave while taking a shower or bath.
There are a number of unique problems associated with shaving in a shower. First, the shaving preparation, such as shaving cream, is frequently washed away from the shaving surface before the razor touches the skin. As a result, there is typically little or no lubricant covering the skin or shaving surface during shaving. This makes it difficult, if not impossible, to take advantage of the lubricating properties of a shaving preparation and generally results in an uncomfortable shaving experience. Moreover, individuals who shave while in a shower must often assume awkward and unsafe positions in order to prevent water from washing away the shaving preparation. In addition, shaving in the shower is a rather complex process that requires a shaver to 1) place the razor in a stable location within the shower; 2) apply a shaving preparation to a skin surface; and 3) re-grasp the razor for shaving the skin. The chance that a user will drop the razor during this complex process in significant.
Thus, there is a need for a shaving assembly that allows for efficient and safe shaving in a wet environment, such as a shower or bath. There is also a need for a shaving assembly that incorporates a lubricating shaving preparation with a razor in such a way as to maximize skin lubrication during hair removal. The skin lubrication may contain skin beneficial additives and/or scents. Such a wet razor system should also allow for simultaneous body washing and hair removal, thereby reducing the amount of time spent in the shower or bath.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a shaving assembly including a base having an upper end, a lower end and a hollow space therebetween. The base has an opening at the upper end and the hollow space is in communication with the opening. The hollow space is adapted for securing and/or holding a lubricating shaving preparation therein, such as a soap cake, liquid soap, body wash, shaving cream or shaving gel. The base may be made of a broad range of materials such as polymers and metals, and may be either flexible or rigid. In certain embodiments, the base comprises an upper member that includes the hollow space and a lower member capping and/or closing off the bottom portion of the hollow space.
The shaving assembly also preferably includes a cartridge receiver having a perimeter. The cartridge receiver is preferably designed for selectively securing one or more razor blades or razor blade cartridges therein, whereby each razor blade or razor blade cartridge preferably has one or more elongated blades having cutting edges. The cartridge receiver is preferably designed whereby the secured one or more razor blades or razor cartridges therein may or may not be moveable by pivoting, rocking, or combinations thereof. The cartridge receiver is desirably disposed adjacent to or at the opening at the upper end of the base so that the opening completely surrounds the perimeter of the cartridge receiver. The cartridge receiver may also project above the upper end of the base so that the cutting edges of a razor secured in the receiver lie above the upper end of the base.
In certain embodiments, the position of the cartridge receiver may be adjusted using an adjusting element in contact with the base. The cartridge receiver may also be movable by providing a resilient element in contact with the receiver. The resilient element preferably biases the cartridge receiver toward the upper end of the base. In further embodiments, the cartridge receiver may be ratchet mounted to the base. In these particular embodiments, the base includes at least one cartridge receiver leg support having a central opening including teeth and the cartridge receiver includes at least one leg secured in the central opening of the cartridge receiver leg support. The at least one leg of the cartridge receiver engages the teeth of the central opening for selectively ratcheting the cartridge receiver toward the lower end of the base.
In certain preferred embodiments, the shaving assembly includes a resilient element between the base and the shaving preparation for urging the shaving preparation toward the upper end of the base. In other preferred embodiments, the shaving assembly may include an adjusting element in contact with the base and in communication with the shaving preparation for incrementally forcing and/or urging the shaving preparation toward the upper end of the base. The adjusting element may be any device for moving an object through space such as a ratcheting mechanism, a rotatable knob connected to a threaded shaft, a lever, a spring or a rigid shaft.
In operation, the shaving assembly of the present invention supplies a shaving preparation at the opening of the upper end of the base and completely around the perimeter of a razor blade. As a result, a shaving preparation may be applied to a user""s skin immediately in advance of the cutting edge of a razor. Thus, a shaving surface may be lubricated and shaven in a single motion. In addition, because the shaving preparation is completely around the perimeter of the cartridge receiver, the shaving assembly may be moved in any direction over the shaving surface. This ability to move the razor in multiple directions is particularly appropriate for today""s new safety blades that may be safely moved in any direction over a user""s skin surface. Moreover, the shaving preparation and the cutting edges of the blades will preferably lie in a common plane because the height of either the shaving preparation or the blades may be adjusted using an adjusting element or automatically adjusted using a resilient element.
In certain preferred embodiments, the shaving preparation is disposed within the hollow space of the base and may be extended to and/or forced to the opening at the upper end of the base so as to completely surround the perimeter of the cartridge receiver. The shaving preparation may be in the form of a cake, such as a solid cake of soap, having a top surface, a bottom surface and side walls extending therebetween. In one embodiment, the shaving preparation cake has an axial bore extending between the top and bottom surfaces thereof. The axial bore preferably defines a perimeter that is larger than the perimeter of the cartridge receiver so that the cartridge receiver is capable of passing through the axial bore of the cake. The shaving preparation cake may have any shape necessary for fitting securely and/or efficiently into the opening of the base.
The shaving assembly may also have a support element disposed within the hollow space of the base and in contact with the shaving preparation. The support element generally supports and/or urges the shaving preparation toward the opening at the upper end of the base. In one embodiment the support element includes a support ring having a central opening in substantial alignment with an axial bore extending through a cake of the shaving preparation. The central opening and the axial bore of the cake are in substantial alignment so that the support ring and the shaving preparation cake may pass around the perimeter of the cartridge receiver. In other preferred embodiments, the shaving preparation is provided in a fluid form and the support element may include a tight seal between the perimeter of the support element and the interior side walls of the base for preventing the shaving preparation from leaking around the support element as the support element moves toward the upper end of the base.
The shaving assembly may include a resilient element between the base and the support ring for biasing or urging the shaving preparation toward the opening at the upper end of the base. The resilient element may include one or more springs having first ends attached to the base and second ends attached to the support ring. The resilient element may also be a compressible foam or sponge-like element. In other embodiments, the shaving assembly may include a resilient element between the base and the cartridge receiver for urging the cartridge receiver toward the upper end of the base.
The shaving assembly preferably includes an adjusting element in contact with the base so that a user may selectively adjust the position of either the support element and/or the cartridge receiver relative to the upper end of the base. In one embodiment, the adjusting element includes a threaded shaft having a first end connected with the support element and a second end connected with a rotatable knob. The rotatable knob is preferably positioned at the lower end of the base. The knob may be rotated for adjusting the position of the support element within the hollow space of the base so as to adjust the position of the shaving preparation relative to the upper end of the base. In another preferred embodiment, the support element preferably includes a ratcheting mechanism and/or a rack and pinion arrangement in contact with the support element for incrementally adjusting the position of the support element within the hollow space of the base. In this particular embodiment, one of the side walls of the base may have an opening therein for positioning a portion of the adjusting element, such as a button accessible at a side wall of the base. The button may be depressed/engaged for activating the adjusting element so as to change the position of the support element or the cartridge receiver relative to the upper end of the base.
Other preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a shaving assembly including a shaving preparation cake having a first surface with a razor blade and/or razor blade cartridge embedded in the cake. The first surface of the shaving preparation completely surrounds the blades embedded in the cake and at least one of the cutting edges of the razor blades/razor blade cartridge lie in the same plane as the first surface of the cake. The shaving preparation cake preferably has a longitudinal axis and at least one razor blade extends in a direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the cake.
The shaving assembly may also include a gripping element in contact with one or more surfaces of the shaving preparation cake so that the shaving assembly may be securely and comfortably grasped by a user during a shaving operation. The gripping element is preferably attached to the shaving preparation cake, such as being adhered to the shaving preparation cake. The gripping element may include a non-soluble material such as rubber or foam and may include a textured surface for enhancing the gripability of the element. In certain embodiments, the gripping element is remote from the razor blade/razor blade cartridge. In other embodiments, the gripping element may be deposited over one or more surfaces of the shaving preparation, such as by depositing the gripping element material atop the surfaces of the shaving preparation in a liquid form and then curing the gripping material. The shaving cake may have a substantially oval shape or any other shape desirable for conforming to the various contours of a user""s body and providing a comfortable grip. The shaving preparation cake may also include a lubricant and skin beneficial ingredients and/or scents.
In further embodiments, the shaving assembly includes at least one razor blade having a longitudinal axis with one or more wires, molded elements, or die cut elements extending in directions substantially transverse to the longitudinal axis of the blade. The wires, molded elements, or die cut elements extending in a substantially transverse direction relative to the blades allows the blades to be passed over a shaving surface in any direction without cutting or nicking the skin. The transverse wires, molded elements, or die cut elements may overlie the cutting edges. The shaving assembly may also include a mesh overlying the cutting edges of the blades. The mesh allows the blades to pass over the shaving surface in any direction without nicking or cutting the skin.
In further embodiments, the razor blades may be in the form of a metal foil having a number of holes whose periphery are sharpened into one or more cutting edges. The sharpened edges within each hole enables the shaving assembly to not only be moved in multiple directions but also cut hair in multiple directions.